Falling In
by LunarShadow16
Summary: The scene from "Hole in the Heart", that we were all desperately waiting for, but never got to actually see. Brennan/Booth


My first Bones fanfic, my first fanfic on this new account – things are looking up Enjoy!

Set during the episode "Hole in the Heart", for all you Brennan/Booth fans out there who were jumping for joy that _something_ had finally happened, only to be let down when they showed _nothing_. Luckily for those who love to read and write, the imagination is available to fill in the holes.

I own none of the characters or the plot line that lead up to this love scene. Be warned, though more sensual than sexual, this is for mature audiences only!

…..

She had come into his room to seek comfort, to soothe the pains and guilt that had arisen in her from Vincent's death. The hurt was very fresh, clawing her insides.

Booth reacted instinctively to the entry of an unknown person into his sleeping area. Brennan found herself staring at the mouth of a gun, with a tired and startled expression on her partner's face.

When he realized she had come to him not in fear of physical danger or threat, but because she was fighting internally with demons that could not be slain with a gun, he put it away.

And he let her cry, and reassured her that it was not Brennan that Vincent was begging to allow him to say, but a higher power. Her scientific mind still fought, because a lack of faith was something her and the intern had shared. But her heart needed Booth to make it ok somehow.

So she listened to the words he spoke, and melted into his arms when he held her.

"That's why I'm here," he told her, as they both lied back on the bed. As she cried into his shirt, she felt him hold her closer, his hands rubbing her back and shoulders.

She wept until she felt the sorrow weaken, and the sobbing ceased. There was only breathing for a while, both aware the other was awake, both taking comfort from the closeness and warmth.

Brennan moved her head from his chest, and looked up at Booth. In the dark their eyes met. In that moment there was a shift from sadness to longing, and with it came a pause.

It wasn't rational. For Brennan, for once, a choice was not made from logic. Her mouth slowly and carefully met his, brushed his lips lightly. Booth exhaled, their breath intermingling.

He kissed her back gently, but pulled back. His eyes were searching hers, "Is this really the best time for this?"

Her hands wandered, one grabbing a hold of his shirt, the other coming up behind his head to touch his hair. She wondered too, if between Hannah, her imperviousness, and Vincent's death, that _this_ was the right time to take this step. But somehow, she _needed_ this. She needed Booth.

She kissed his chin, then drifted to the corner of his mouth. His eyes had closed, and Brennan knew she was affecting him. When her lips hovered over his, he filled the gap between them, and crashed into her.

His hands travelled from the platonic placing on her upper back, one reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, the other to stroke her lower back. The hand that went south slid beneath the borrowed sweatshirt, caressing the soft skin.

The hand Brennan had used to clutch his shirt climbed to join its twin, so both were wrapped around his neck.

Booth deepened the kiss, his tongue stroked hers, and the inner corners of her mouth. Brennan savored the sensation, then took the initiative to also explore Booth.

Her hands were also exploring. They made their way down his chest, over his abs, to the bottom of his shirt, where they made the journey back up. Only this time Brennan's fingers were grazing skin. The contact made him shiver.

He broke the connection of their lips to bring his to her neck and shoulder. The kisses he left there changed from closed mouth to tongue. As he laved and nipped the flesh, he moved them from lying next to each other to Brennan being on her back, with Booth above her.

Their breathing was synchronized – the only sound in the room. Brennan clasped the hem of his shirt to pull it off him. He understood, and sat them up for a moment to rid himself and also her of the clothes covering their upper bodies. Booth ran his hands over her stomach to touch her breasts. He was very pleased she hadn't worn a bra to bed. At the moment so was Brennan.

He removed one of his hands for a moment, to place behind her head as he lowered her back down to the pillow. When he had done this, he kissed her passionately. She held him to her.

He was once more caressing her chest with his hands, and hers were stroking every bit she could reach. He pulled back from their kiss, only to kiss her above her heart. He moved from there to her left breast, shifting from kissing to licking to lightly sucking. She sighed, the burning hunger growing.

"Booth…" Her were closed, and she could feel him smile against her skin. She felt the corners of her own mouth tilt upwards. Was this really happening? She didn't want to stop and think about it. Her last rational thought was that it wasn't like her to abandon logic so willingly. It must have been the affect Booth was having on her.

She loved how their upper bodies were touching with nothing in the way. She wanted the same for their lower regions as well.

While Booth was preoccupied with her breasts, Brennan brought her hands to the front of his sweatpants, to stroke him through the cloth. He moaned from his place on her chest, grinding his erection into her hand. She took the opportunity to slide her hand into the pants, thrilled to find he wasn't wearing anything else beneath.

Booth was hot all over, and the center point of this heat was where she was now touching him. Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined this. The times of self-pleasure to this wish couldn't compare to how it really felt.

Brennan confidently gripped him, rubbing the head of his erection with her palm. He was shuddering above her, and she knew what she wanted. What she could feel they both wanted.

She released him for a moment, and heard his disappointed sigh, frustrated. He wasn't disappointed for long though, as she brought her fingers to the top of his sweatpants, and began to pull them down his hips.

Despite them taking things slow up until now, Booth found his desire for her urging him to speed things up. He lifted himself up to make it easier for her to slide the pants down, and when she couldn't reach any further, he finished the job off himself, throwing the pants somewhere to the right side of his bedroom.

He didn't waste any more time waiting for her to do the same. He kissed her right side, down until her hip was hidden by the pajama bottoms. He nipped the skin there as he slid them off of her. They were naked to each other's eyes and hands now, and they took advantage of it.

While Booth licked her inner thigh, his fingers lightly rubbed the spot between her legs. Brennan strained not to cry out – she had wanted this since her crawling into bed with him had turned into more than simple comfort.

Though what they were sharing now was absolutely blissful, her patience was gone. She needed him in the fullest way she could have him.

"Seeley… please." He looked up at her, and then slowly climbed his way up her body, leaving kisses as he went.

When he reached her lips they deeply kissed one another. Brennan's hands slid down Booth's side to grab his ass. Pulling his lower half into hers, she used the momentum to grind against him. If it didn't feel so amazing, Booth would've laughed at how demanding his partner was.

He buried his face into her neck as he instinctively thrusted against her. His own hands gripped her hips, stopping her so he could pull back to look into her eyes.

No words were spoken. But it was as if they shared one mind – one heart. And as Booth entered her, they were of one body.

As they rocked against one another, and her legs came up to wrap around his hips, he spoke one word.

"Temperance…"

Their eyes had long since closed, as they lost themselves to the passion and the sensations of being together this way. In wake of a tragedy, a moment of paradise was found.

As the brink approached, they dove in headfirst, reaching completion. And much like how this night began, it ended with them lying next to one another, in each other's arms. Booth pulled the covers over them to warm their cooling bodies, wet from sweat and other fluids.

They were content, and fell into sleep the way they had fallen into each other. With a sense that things were right in the universe. Though questions would likely arise come daylight, with regards to the case, their partnership, and the future in general, for the last hours of darkness there was only quiet and peace.

…

So, I didn't go line by line in the script, I did include the "that's why I'm here" from Booth, because that just about made my heart melt. But more important than the words, I wanted to focus on the moment we never saw, that we all desperately wanted to see. Hopefully if they end up getting together, they'll show something. I mean, they have no problem giving us Angela/Hodgins loving, and they threw us a Booth/Cam (which was my least favorite, Cam's great and all, but it just felt wrong to see him with someone else – let's not even get me started on Hannah), but when the Booth/Brennan moment we were waiting for arrived, they skimp us of any loving!

Anyway, my rant it over, I hope that I got the characters right – Brennan momentarily leaving behind logic, being kind of pushy still, Booth being more cautious about going forward, and trying to take his time with loving her (lol).

Reviews welcome! If I get enough feedback, I might consider doing a sequel about the aftermath of their night, leading up to the baby surprise from the season finale. Just let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
